


A Little Too Late

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	1. Chapter 1

Shouting, screaming the halls of Mirkwood was filled with the angry voices of Elevnking and the ranger hearing footsteps most of the elves back up against the wall after seeing the arguing pair approach them, for months they have been arguing for months all the elves heard was raised voices and slamming doors, long silent treatments, angry glares at each other how long would this go on?

Once again you were storming away from Thranduil after another fight, you were getting sick of his treatment towards you, yes you were not an Elf, you were a ranger sent her by Lord Elrond to help aid the training of the Mirkwood elves, yet the high and mighty king looked down his nose at you, the sarcastic comments of your “breed” started to grate on you, cursing you went to your chamber and slammed the door and locking it after hearing the Elvenking shouting words behind you. 

“Open the door! I swear to God, you´ll regret this for the rest of your miserable little life!” Thranduil snarled at you from behind the door, feeling your angry building again you screamed back “Oh no, you don´t get to order me around” “I am the king in these lands, I can order who I want!” he replied “You may be King in these lands but you’re not MY KING!” you screamed walking away from the door and into the bathroom slamming that one letting Thranduil know you were done with yet another argument. 

Staring at your chamber door Thranduil heard you bathroom door slam knowing you were out of earshot he turned and walked to his chamber cursing all the way, entering he slammed the door “who the fuck does she think she is? Coming in here thinking she is better than me! She is just some jumped up ranger!” he said angrily walking into his bathroom to see the damage of his robes after you threw yet another goblet of wine over him which started this argument, looking into the mirror he saw the wine stain on his long silver robe it trailed from his chest all the way down, feeling more and more angry he balled his fist up and punched his reflection.

….

A month, a whole month went passed and still you hadn’t spoken to Thranduil nor he to you, you did both glares angrily at each other through when your paths had crossed but now you were sitting across from him giving him one of your death glares and getting one in return. “Enough you two! Start acting like the adults you claim to be!” Lord Elrond’s voice was harsh and annoyed making you both turn to him “You called me here Thranduil, to deal with (y/n) what is your problem with her?” “Everything” Thranduil snarled “She is rude, she is annoying, she has ruined 20 of my robes already” twitching his eyebrow Lord Elrond looked at you and mouthed “20?” You smugly nodded “and she wastes good wine by throwing it over me, you must take her back Elrond” Thranduil finished. “Is this true (y/n)?” Lord Elrond asked already knowing your answer by the smirk on your lips “Yes Lord Elrond its true, and I’ll do it again” pointing and glaring at Thranduil you continued “He is an arrogant fuckwit! He talks down to his people to me, he thinks he's better than everyone! He loves nobody but himself! He isn’t a king he is a fucking dictator!” Glaring at you Thranduil spat back "And you’re a worthless child of men.“

Standing you sent your chair to the floor “You don´t want to piss me off, trust me you haven’t seen what this worthless child can do” you shouted back “ENOUGH! (Y/N) SIT DOWN!” Lord Elrond said looking to him you picked your chair back up and slammed it on the floor before sitting down and crossing your arms over your chest. Controlling his anger Lord Elrond took a deep breath and continued “I will not take (y/n) back to Rivendell Thranduil, she still has work to do here, you two will have to start getting along” “This is my kingdom Elrond, I will banish her if I have to!” Looking back at the King you saw his icy b death glare aimed at you “Go ahead, do it…I dare you” You said coldly “(y/n) Leave please,” Elrond asked “No, what did I do!? He fucking started it” you whined like a child “Now (y/n) I have another matter to discuss and this one is going nowhere” Elrond said, watching you stand up and leave the room slamming the door behind you, making your way back to your chamber you spat out “I will not stay here anymore.”

…. 

After some silence Lord Elrond turned to Thranduil “How long?” he asked “How long what? How long she has been a pain the arse? You know she has been here for 8 months now!” Thranduil replied bitterly “No, how long have you had feelings for her?” Elrond asked raising his brow, “Wha…..No…. I-I-I don’t feel anything for her” “Thranduil I have known you for your whole life, you can not lie to me!” Letting out a deep sighing Thranduil asked “is it that obvious?” Standing from their chairs and walking to the door Elrond spoke again “To me yes, to everyone else no, you just look like you hate her, go and talk to her, tell her how you feel” “It will solve nothing, she will still hate me and maybe more” Thranduil replied in a sad childlike voice, letting out a laugh Lord Elrond opened the door and turned to Thranduil “after all these years my dear friend, you still don’t understand women now go talk to her, I can see she cares deeply for you.”

 

Walking to the front gates you looked over to the throne room watching Elrond and Thranduil talking by the door, taking in a deep breath you whispered “I’m sorry Lord Elrond, I can’t do this anymore” wiping the tears that fell down your cheeks you turned and walked out of Mirkwood.


	2. A Little Too Late Part 2

Leaving Lord Elrond’s side Thranduil made his way to your now empty chamber, slowly breathing in and out he tried to think of a way to start a conversation with you that wouldn’t end in yet another argument, he needed to tell you how he felt, how stupid was he to think that pushing you away would make the feelings stop, they only got stronger, stopping in front of your door he took a deep breath, knocked once and opened the door.

….

Slowing your breath down you took one more look before letting your arrow fly, hitting the wild boar right in its heart killing it instantly, preparing the body you packed it up and buried the rest before moving on, you still didn’t know if you wanted to go to Rohan or Gondor but anywhere away from the asshole king Thranduil was a better choice “who does he think he is? Let him train his own fucking army” you spat out picking up some twigs you placed them behind your ears “oh look at me, in the king with my long blonde hair, high cheekbones” you said mocking turning to see some rabbits “I will banish you from my lands, worthless rabbits” you counted "because I am the king and I can do whatever the fuck I want! AND HURT WHO I EVER I FUCKING WANT" Screaming you sent the twigs flying across the forest while you fell to your knees letting out the tears.

….  
Scanning around your empty room Thranduil felt, a sting in his chest, walking to the bathroom he opened the door and still you weren’t there, turning he moved to your closet and ripped the door open and saw all your clothes were gone, your weapons gone, falling to your bed he laid his head on your pillow, feeling tears in his eyes he whispered out ”Why would you do that? Why would you leave me.”

Hearing footsteps he raised his eyes to be met by Lord Elrond ”Care to explain?” “She’s gone” “Gone? Where?” “How do I know Elrond, I was with you, the whole fucking time!” Thranduil spat, “Thrand..” “You have said enough, actually more than enough, if you didn’t tell her to leave the meeting she would still BE HERE!” Thranduil spoke angrily "I want you to leave my kingdom now” he continued turning he walked out of the room shouting “SOMEONE BRING ME MY SON!” breathing out Elrond looked at the door “What have you done (y/n)?”

….

Walking through the forest of Mirkwood you listened to the birds singing, turning your gaze to the path ahead you started to feel drawn in like the forest was moving in around you closing your eyes you took a deep breath.

Opening your eyes you saw Lord Elrond sending in front of you, gasping you opened your mouth “How?” you whispered, “I am only here within your mind (y/n), Thranduil is angry and you must keep yourself hidden from all elves, even me" 

"What are you saying, Lord Elrond?” ”I´m so sorry for everything (y/n), I should have never sent you here" confused you looked at him reaching out to touch him, but he stepped back “(Y/n) I looked into your future and I saw death” blinking in a few times you turned in a circle but Lord Elrond was gone.


	3. A Little Too Late Part 3

Arriving at his Father’s side, Legolas spoke up "You asked to see me, Father?” “(Y/n) has left and we need to find her and bring her back here to Mirkwood” “Why? I thought she was only here to train the army by the order of Lord Elrond, who I saw leave earlier on” Legolas said narrowing his eyes then continued “Father what are you not telling me?” Thranduil was standing to the side, almost lost in a trance sighing heavily he turned to his son “I love her son, and I think I have from the moment she turned up here” stepping back Legolas seemed shocked “but you two also fought every day, we all heard the fights, everyone knows you hate her!” dropping his eyes to the floor Thranduil felt utterly lost at his sons words feeling tears fall down his cheeks he whispered out “I thought if I was mean to her the feelings would stop, but they didn’t they only got stronger son and now she is gone” “Father” Legolas spoke raising his hand up but stopped “are you crying?“ he asked, looking up at his son Thranduil spat out “No, I’m impersonating a fucking fountain.”

Shaking his head Legolas walked towards his father "and you wonder why you’re still single, when do we leave to find her and try to bring her back?” "In an hour, we head towards Rohan and Gondor, while I have sent some men to the other lands to search for her” with that Legolas bowed and went to his chambers to collect his things, while Thranduil went to your chamber once again feeling his heart fill with even more sorrow.  
Ridding out of Mirkwood Thranduil and Legolas made their way towards Rohan, at a fast pace that would get them there in 2 days, secretly Thranduil hoped the would catch up with you in the forest.  
….

Ridding back into Rivendell Lord Elrond felt that everything that was happening with you was all his fault, it was true what Thranduil had said, he did tell you to leave the meeting, but he never thought you would actually leave Mirkwood now you were out there somewhere shielding yourself from his sight and the sight of all the elves. Handing his horse to one of the stable boys he heading towards the city be greeted by Lindir “Welcome home my lord Elrond, you have a visitor waiting in your study” nodding in response he turned and made his way to the visitor.

Opening the door to his study he smiled and bowed his head to the lady Galadriel “To what honor do I have for your presences here my lady?” He asked “I have looked into the mirror, and saw something that made me fear, is (y/n) still safe in Mirkwood? I can’t see her” taking his seat Lord Elrond let a deep sigh leave his lips, “no my lady, she left Mirkwood and it may have been my fault” feeling the lady Galadriel hands on his he looked up into her eyes, “Did Thranduil admit his feelings to her?” she asked “No he admitting them to me, but when I told him to go tell her that’s when we discovered she was gone, what have you seen My lady?”  
Walking around the table “it be best if I show you, shut your eyes” linking their minds together she played her vision, Lord Elrond’s eyes snapped open and with parted lips, he breathed out “What have I done! She is in mortal danger”   
….

Arriving in Rohan, you were greeted with whispering words and dirty looks, you knew they didn’t trust outsiders but you were in need of bed, you haven’t slept since leaving Mirkwood walking into the local tavern your eyes scanned the room “(y/n)” turning to your name you saw the brown-eyed ranger standing at your side “Howie? Is that you?” You responded, “yes (y/n) it’s me, where have you been all these years?” “In the service of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, but I have been in Mirkwood these past 8 months” “Elves your working for the fucking elves (y/n), Were you dropped on your fucking head?” "That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think Howie?” "Howie hates the elves (y/n) you know that” another man said turning to the booth you looked over the other four men “of course where there’s Howie there’s Kip, Leo, Theo and the one and only Stew, finally get kicked out of ranger school?” you asked sarcastically.

“I don’t have enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel” Kip said, “I still think you’re weird (y/n)” “ and I still think you’re boring Leo” you muttered “The female of the species is more deadly than the males" Theo laughed out “You look like shit (y/n)” “Thanks Stew!” “No, I mean when did you last sleep?” “About two days ago” nodding Stew chucked you some keys, “Room number 4, go get some sleep, we leave in the morning for Gondor your welcome to come with us” nodding you left the five rangers and went up to the room.  
Walking out of the tavern after a great night sleep you were greeted by the 5 rangers, “so are you coming with us (y/n)?” Theo asked “5 rangers, 5 horses, who am I sharing with?” you asked “Me, always me you know that (y/n)” Stew said while extending his hand to you, taking it he pulled you up onto the horse and sat you in front of him, “So why Gondor guys?” you asked “because we have a great prize for Denethor (y/n)” Howie answered “What is it?” “oh you’ll find out when we get there” Kip winked at you, “We have a couple of days ride before us, better start now” Leo spoke out and with you all left Rohan making your way to Gondor.

 

….

Coming nearer to the end of the forest Thranduil and Legolas, had an uneasy feeling, looking around they couldn’t see or hear anything until their nose picked up the smell of rotting flesh, hurrying the elk and horse towards the smell they were shocked at the pile of mangled and torn up bodies of humans, getting off his horse Legolas searched the pile for you were Thranduil looked around the tree “Orcs” Thranduil spat looking at an arrow embedded deep into a tree “She’s not here Father” “Her scent is still in the air, not a day old we must hurry son, if we can smell her, so can those filthy creatures.”

Ridding non stop Thranduil and Legolas arrived in Rohan getting down from their steeds, they entered the local tavern and scanned the faces of the locals “My Lord Thranduil, how may we be of service?” The barkeeper asked “I’m looking for a girl a ranger girl, in fact, she has (y/h/c) hair, and (y/e/c) eyes and very feisty” “Hmmm, there was a girl here matching that, but she left yesterday morning” “Where was she going?” “Gondor” nodding Thranduil turned to leave "My lord, wait!“ the barkeep almost shouted, "She was with 5 rangers, well ex-rangers” turning back to the barkeeper Thranduil looked confused “ex-rangers?” he asked “yes my lord, ex-rangers, they now kill for money and they were here harassing all the women, trying to take one back to be wed to Lord Denethor, I heard them say she was going to be their great prize” anger started to build in Thranduil storming out of the tavern and mounted his Elk again “fucking mercenaries, son we will not stop till we reach Gondor!” Mounting his own horse Legolas nodded.  
….

Two days hard riding and you finally reached Gondor, looking at the white city in front of you “So who do you assholes know here? Apart from that cock womble Denethor” you asked “no one in particular, but we know the best taverns” Leo smirked shaking your head your lips turned in to a smile “she smiles” Kip said while clapping, “Shut up Kip, we need to go see Lord Denethor first!” Theo spat, rolling your eyes you thought to yourself “same old Theo, him and Howie could never take a joke." 

Sitting on the bench near the white tree you waited for Stew and Howie to return out of the building, looking up at the tree you saw your travel companions slumped on the floor against the opposite bench laughing to yourself you stood up and walked over to them kicking Theo’s foot, "You lot need to cheer up a bit, they been in there for a minute” giving you a dirty look Theo stood up “Kick me again (y/n) and see what happens” “even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass Theo” you responded "just fuck off” Theo said as he walked towards the building, throwing your hands up in the air you looked towards Kip and Leo, “What the fuck is his problem?” shrugging their shoulders you joined them on the floor.

“About time” looking up to Theo you saw Stew and Howie walking down the stairs, getting up you followed Kip and Leo towards them “so?” “Lord Denethor is not here, he will be here in 3 days time,” Howie said, “so we wait then?” Theo asked “Yes we wait till he has returned Theo, you idiot” Stew answered “Right then, off to the tavern we go” Leo said grabbing your hand and dragging you away from the group being chased by Howie and Kip “this is not the time Leo, (y/n), Kip, Howie come back here” Theo shouted but you lot were already running down the hill, “Let them party while they can Theo, for she will kill us once Denethor has returned” Stew said taking a deep breath and following your path down the hill.  
….

Arriving in Gondor Thranduil and Legolas watched the procession for the returning Lord, scanning the procession his eyes landed on Denethor near the top of the hill “that man is not fucking worthy to have her” Thranduil snarled, following his fathers eyesight Legolas looked around “Father look (y/n) is up there” turning to his son he looked back towards the hill and saw you, standing in front of the other 5 rangers, bowing your head to Lord Denethor, he watched as you turned sharply to the rangers behind you, before being picked up screaming and kicking, urging their steeds forward Thranduil and Legolas raced up the hill.

“Damn, you’re strong for a little thing” Howie said after pulling you off Stew, “I’m going to fucking murder you Stew you son of a fucking bitch” you snarled out while trying to unlock Howie’s hands from around your waist “calm down (y/n) its only marriage” Kip laughed “I’m gonna make you wish you were dead Kip, I fucking swear, PUT ME FUCKING DOWN HOWIE!” you screamed “not until you have calmed down (y/n)” Howie spoke “we can’t do this” Theo and Leo both muttered and stepped back and ran to the door only for it to be kicked open by a very pissed off Thranduil and Legolas with their weapons ready to fight.

Everyone snapped their heads round to the sound of the Elvenking’s snarl “I’ve come to reclaim something of mine” throwing Howie over your shoulder you ran at Stew again tackling him to floor knocking him out, and starting the fight in the white hall everyone in the room charged towards the elves, fighting their way towards you Thranduil pointed his sword at Denethor “You are not worthy to have her, and I swear you will not touch her!” Following his, Father Legolas knocked the last person out with a punch behind him.

Bending down Denethor grabbed your hair and pulled you back against him like a human shield “I will handle my bride how I pleases elf” Denethor spat “You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions and I would rather put shit in my hands and clap then marry you!” you spat back earning a smirk from Thranduil “Let her go Denethor” Thranduil snarled “As you wish elf” Denethor replied with an evil grin, watching from behind his Father Legolas saw Denethor push you forward.

Landing in Thranduil’s arms you let out a gasp, as tears filled your eyes, looking down at you Thranduil eyes went wide seeing his sword embedded in you, laying you gently to the ground you started to cough up blood looking into Thranduil’s eyes you saw his pain, raising your hand to his cheek he grabbed “(y/n) I’m sorry, I am so sorry, for everything!” he said as a tear feel down his cheek, “I love you (y/n)” he whispered out, looking up to your eyes to see they were closed.


	4. A Little Too Late Part 4

Arriving in Rivendell Gandalf had be traveling for four days now after receiving word that Lord Elrond was returning from Mirkwood, he had urgent business to speak off, a dark force was waking up in Middle Earth he felt it, and he need Lord Elrond’s council on the matter, getting off his horse he left him in the stable to rest and eat, being greeted by some elves he was escorted to Lord Elrond’s study. 

“Gandalf, welcome” “Lord Elrond, what news from Mirkwood?” “The army was being trained well, but we have a bigger problem Gandalf” Gandalf sat there and listened to Lord Elrond explain all that had happened between you and Thranduil, he also explained the vision the Lady Galadriel saw “Gandalf, I fear for her, none of us can see her anymore” Lord Elrond said still feeling guilty nodding Gandalf spoke “I have heard of 6 rangers on the way to Gondor, and one of them is a girl she has (y/h/c), does that match her?" 

Standing up Lord Elrond walked round to Gandalf’s side "yes that does match her, Gandalf I have seen her death and Lady Galadriel has seen Thranduil’s death, we must stop it!” Letting out a sigh Gandalf was lost in thought for a moment until here his eyes snapped to Lord Elrond’s “The Eagles can get us there in 2 days, do we have enough time?” “I hope we do” Lord Elrond responded calling the great Eagles they came to Rivendell letting Lord Elrond and Gandalf ride them towards Gondor.

Looking over his Father and you Legolas could not believe his eyes seeing the red puddle coming out from under you how did it happen!? He started to sense the grief and anger building in his Father, looking down at your body he saw your eyes were closed but there was some life still in you, watching your chest he could see shallow breaths, your chest rose and fell very slowly but you were still trying to stay alive. 

 

Still holding your hand Thranduil let his tears fall, he was begging any and ever God in Middle Earth to let you live, “I will give up my immortal life, just for her to breath again” he whispered into your hand. Hearing a snort Thranduil looked up straight at Denethor, feeling his anger build he launched himself and his sword towards the man.

Running out of the white hall Denethor tired to dodge Thranduil’s attack, he could see the elf was not going to let him get away with what he just done, “MOVE!” He screamed at the tall man in front of him running around him he looked behind him to see where Thranduil was, he was currently being held by that tall man feeling relief he turned back around to continue running but got a hit right in the face by a white stick, the stick hit his stomach then back and knocked him to the floor.

Being Held by Lord Elrond, Thranduil still had anger towards Denethor trying to free himself from the elf lord grips the grief finally took over, feeling his knees buckle he sobbed out “why her?” “Thranduil, Gandalf could possibly save her, where is she?” Lord Elrond asked while shaking him “in there” Thranduil responded in a near whisper “Gandalf she’s in there” Lord Elrond shouted and pointed towards the white hall, Turning on his heels Gandalf ran in.

Following him in the two Elf-lords stood there and watched as he approached your body slowly mumbling something under his breath, taking a hold of your hand Gandalf turned to them “Thranduil, did you say you would give up you immortal life for her?” Nodding his head Thranduil spoke “Yes I did” “You can’t Thranduil” Elrond snapped “I can and I will for her!” Thranduil snapped back “the Valar has requested two souls in return for her to have an immortal life,” Gandalf said “Well that is easy those two fucking mercenaries right there” Thranduil snarled at the bodies of Stew and Howie. 

“Ada, she is still alive, I can see her breathing” Legolas spoke making his father turn to him then to your body, widening his eyes he saw your slow yet shallow breaths and rushed over to you taking your hand in his he whispered “(y/n), can you hear me!?” Feeling a soft squeeze on his hand his eyes rose to yours to see your pale (y/e/c) open, twitching his mouth up in a small smile “we have a way to save you (y/n), but you’re not going to like it” trying to tilt your head to the side you went to open your mouth but Thranduil placed a finger over it “don’t try and speak love, to save you we need two souls and we have chosen two, them two” pointing towards Stew and Howie your eyes followed his hand to see the two people who caused this, looking back in to Thranduil’s eyes you did a small nod “you agree!?” He asked shocked nodding again you shut your eyes.


	5. A Little Too Late Final

“I’m going to need everyone out of this building apart from her and those two” Gandalf spoke up looking at the elf-lords, turning his head from you back to Gandalf “I’m not leaving her again Gandalf” Thranduil almost pleaded with the wizard “I understand your feelings towards her Thranduil, but I do need everyone out! This will not work if there is more of you in here, I have to be clear on this” Gandalf said as he started to push them towards the door “Thranduil, we must leave Gandalf to his work, she will be in good hands” Lord Elrond said as he grabbed the Elvenking arm and dragged him the rest of the way out “Gandalf if this doesn’t work, I’ll fucking kill you myself!” Thranduil shouted, “It will work!” Gandalf said back as the door closed he let out a sigh and mumbled “I hope” turning his attention onto you, Stew and Howie.

Walking over to you Gandalf looked at you and placed his hand on your head and started to mutter some old word words in a language you couldn’t understand, you started to feel your body grow cold, at the words of the old wizard you felt your heart start to beat slower, feeling the cold of steel entering your heart you looked at Gandalf while tears left your eyes as the world started to fade to black.

Feeling a string in his chest Thranduil turned back to the building, fighting everything in his body not to run right over there he turned to Lord Elrond and his son Legolas, see that both of them had felt the same string as he, all sharing a look “something is not right” Thranduil whispered looking back at the building.

 

Hour after hour, Thranduil paced outside the building the sky had started to turn dark as night was approaching and still there was no sign of Gandalf and you coming out, Legolas, had gone to the local tavern and bought food and drink back for everyone, sitting on the bench he looked up at his Father pacing “Can Gandalf really bring her back, Lord Elrond?” He asked tearing his eyes away to look at Elrond “Gandalf is a powerful wizard, but on this matter” stopping he looked to Thranduil then back to Legolas letting a deep sigh fall from his lips he continued “I really don’t know, we just have to trust in Gandalf” nodding Legolas looked to the floor silently hoping it will work. 

“Thranduil come and sit down, you’ve been pacing for hours now” Lord Elrond said as he rose to his feet and walked over to Thranduil, trying to grab his arm to drag him to the bench “Legolas bought you some food and drink” “I don’t want to sit and I’m not hungry” Thranduil responded dogging the elf lord hands “Ada, please” Legolas pleaded like a child making Thranduil stop in his tracks and look at his son, “I can’t lose her, like I lost your mother” Thranduil whispered to his son.

….

Almost finishing the spell Gandalf fell to the floor, feeling all his energy leave his body, the room had turned completely black with the spell, getting to his knees he managed to crawl to your body placing his on your chest he said the last words of the spell, as the room started to grow with light again looking at your face he watched as your eyes burst open. 

“Take small breaths (y/n), it’s me Gandalf, you are going to be just fine” you heard the wizard and followed his words, taking small yet deep breaths, you had died but now you were back, wetting your lips you turned your eyes to the wizard “how?” You asked getting a soft smile in return “(y/n) you have been given a second chance, also an immortal life, we gave two souls over for you” helping you sit up you looked around the room and saw the bodies, “Stew, Howie?” you called out to them when they didn’t respond you turned to Gandalf “their souls were taken” nodding you just sat there trying to remember what had happened. 

Handing you some water Gandalf looked at your confused expression, “I should explain” He said and started to tell you what and how it happened, after he was finished you head had started to throb, rubbing your hand over your face you tucked some of your hair behind your ear but stopped at the strange feeling in your eye, shooting your eyes up at Gandalf he nodded and handed you a mirror, looking at your reflection your saw your ears had a point to them “I forgot to mention with an immortal life, we had to change you into an elf” stunned by the reflection and what Gandalf had just told you, you stroke your ears again “I’m an elf?” “You are still you, (y/n)” Gandalf said while standing extending his hand to help you up you took it, “Thranduil, Lord Elrond, and Legolas are outside” Gandalf spoke as he pulled you up “Thranduil loves me doesn’t he, I heard him say it” “yes (y/n), he does” looking down at you feet and back to Gandalf you asked “will he love me like this?” Smiling Gandalf nodded “I’m sure he will” collecting your sword and bow you got ready to leave the building.

Hearing the door open the three Elves turned and watched as Gandalf walked out of the building holding a small smile, rushing over to the wizards Thranduil was the first one to speak “is she…..” his eyes caught you walking out of the building wetting his lips you looked you over “shes an elf?” he asked “I had to turn her into one” Gandalf replied getting smiles from Lord Elrond and Legolas as they knew you now had an immortal life.

Walking over to Thranduil you stopped in front of him as he eyed your new ears, feeling a small blush creeping on your cheeks you spoke up “I heard you, did you mean it?” Pulling his eyes from your eyes he looked deep into your eyes “every word (y/n), I love you and I can’t lose you” “but you have lost me, I am no longer human” you said looking to the floor, feeling his fingers lifting your chin you looked back into his eyes “You’re still you (y/n), I love you the same and now you are my kin” seeing tears forming in your eyes “I love you too” you whispered out making Thranduil smiled and leaned down he placed a soft kiss on your lips then pulled you closer into a tight hug.

….

Adjusting to your new eyes and ears was hard, but Legolas was helping you understand everything taking a break in the gardens of Mirkwood, you were sitting quietly listening to all the birds in the woods, and the river running through the forest, it had been a month since your new life had started you and Thranduil still had your arguments but it didn’t last for long, Lord Elrond wrote to you every day and Gandalf would come in and check on you, everything was going great but you still couldn’t sleep at night everytime you shut your eyes Stew and Howie faces would be there, they did sell you to Denethor without your permission but you didn’t feel they had to give up their souls, it was Denethor who almost killed you but he has disappeared and no one knows where he is. 

Looking back towards the forest you heard his voice again “one more thing, (y/n)” turning to him you eyes went wide as he asked, “Marry me?” While being on one knee holding a ring out to you, your breath caught in your throat and all you could do was squeal and charge at him knocking him to the floor laughing after placing a passionate kiss on his lips you looked deep into his eyes “I thought you would never ask” “so is that a yes?” “Of course it is Thranduil, I will marry you!” You said slapping his arm “good” he said as he pulled you closer, both laying on the ground you felt his warmth as you started to snuggle closer to him you felt your eyelids grow heavy and you drifted off into a deep sleep while Thranduil gave your forehead a kiss.


End file.
